justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Panau Military
The Panau military are the armed forces of Panau, in Just Cause 2. What they do As stated above, they're the armed forces of Panau. Their duties include: *Traffic police; *Enforcing Pandak "Baby" Panays regime; *Killing all who commit acts of sabotage (see Category: Sabotage Destructible Objects); *Controlling road-blocks, where they don't actually stop, or search vehicles, but just pick out one car and frighten the people; *And last, but not least, killing all who oppose them. They don't approve of the activities of any faction, including the Agency and they're not shy to show it. Members Note that some of these characters can be encountered during free-roam gameplay, while others only appear in missions. Like any nation's millitary they have a code of rank, each with a different uniform. They wear mostly red and khaki uniforms. ---- Rangers The most basic Panauan solider. Appearance: They wear white pants, a red vest, sunglasses, face paint, sunglasses, 2 different hats. Weapons: Only secondary weapons, like minor one-handed guns. ---- Elites Soliders who wear light armor. Appearance: They wear red light armor and are usually taller. Weapons: Any one of these: *Fragmentation Grenades; *Grenade Launcher; *Assault Rifle; *Shotgun; *Sniper Rifle. If an elite is in a vehicle and tries to shoot at you, he'll use a Submachine Gun, but when he gets out of the vehicle he'll use a different weapon. ---- Colonels Main article: Colonels. Appearance: Heavy body armour. Weapons: Machine Gun and body-guards. ---- Officers Officers are high ranking soldiers who hang out with Colonels and act as his body-guard. Appearance: Blue and grey uniforms. Weapons: Assault Rifle. ---- Demolition Officers Demolition Officers are officers, who carry a lot of explosives at all times. For some reason most of them hang out at the bottoms of Fuel Shafts. Appearance: Dark uniforms with black light armor. Weapons: Machine Gun, Fragmentation Grenade and about 10 explosive devices that start flashing and beeping before exploding. ---- Secret Service Men These men are so secret that you'll never see them in the game. They're only spoken of by the Panau Broadcasting Company. ---- Ninjas Ninjas are very elite soldiers who are deployed for only the most important tasks, like Pandak "Baby" Panays body-guard. They can also teleport. Appearance: Standard black ninja uniforms. Weapons: Submachine Gun. ---- Anti-Gang Mercenairy The Anti-Gang Mercenairy is a hired man who has been assigned to eliminate the Panauan Factions. He's encountered in one mission. ---- Stronghold Commanders Stronghold Commanders are the head of a specific stronghold, they usually drive an armed helicopter or an SV-1003 Raider. They're encountered at the end of every stronghold takeover mission. ---- Collaborators and partners Known collaborators and partners include, but are not limited to: *Alexander Mirkov. *Zhang Sun. *The Seabreeze Logging Corporation at the Seabreeze Sawmill. General info All items and vehicles, belonging to the Panauan military, are decorated with the Panauan Star: A white star, on a red back-ground, or the Panau Coat of Arms: A blue and red crest with a dove on it. There are 3 branches of military on Panau: Army, Navy and Airforce along with the Panauan Space Program. They all share the same uniforms and code of ranking. The Panauan Navy has only 3 types of water craft: a small attack boat, an armored gunboat, and atleast 1 nuclear submarine, called the U1. These vehicles can come in desert, jungle and aqua camo (except for the U1, which is just black). They control Offshore Rigs, millitary harbours and numerous facilities, and can be seen patrolling the waters of Panau frequently (except the U1, which is only seen in missions). The Panauan Airforce has 1 type of transport helicopter, 3 kinds of attack helicopters, 2 types of fighter jets and 1 kind of cargo jet. The government also owns Panau Air, whose planes are all flown by Panauan Airforce pilots. These vehicles come in desert, jungle, urban, winter and cloud camouflage (Panau Air uses commercial coloring). They own millitary airports and guard all civilian airfields. Vehicles Main article: Category:Military Vehicles. They operate many different types of vehicles including planes, helicopters, a nuclear submarine (U1), Boats, trucks, armoured vehicles, motorcycles, ATVs (a.k.a. quads) and cars. These vehicles come in desert, jungle, winter and desert camouflage. Facilities Once you've discovered them, they'll all be marked on the PDA map by a military logo, that indicates the type of the facility. All military facilities have several sabotage destructible objects; Military Vehicles and structures used for defensive purposes such as Guard Towers and SAM sites. Military facilities include: *Bases. *Ports. *Airports. *Strongholds. *Communications Outposts. *And several others. At times it's difficult to tell if a settlement is suppose to be a military, or a civilian facility, beacause all facilities are guarded by the military. Note that all military airports will be abandoned and military planes stop taking off when Rico completes the facility to 100%. If it's a civilian airport, soldiers will still continue to occupy it and planes will continue to take off. That also happens at ports, all ports being completed are being deserted. Artificial intelligence The military artificial intelligence is significantly less than perfect. They often drive well above a safe speed and small mistakes (like driving into a gas pump) can turn into instant death. During Heat, the military is acts fast and always drives at full speed, which's makes small mistakes deadly. An example are the soldiers on the Hamaya GSY650. They often die in chases. Another example are the soldiers in jeeps, as sometimes they crash into a streetlight or other static objects and their vehicle explodes, killing it's crew. There's many more examples. They often crash their boats into objects like docks and such, sometimes even crashing into a beach, which usually results in an explosion. Their UH-10 Chippewas can crash or get stuck in high urban objects and large masts in military bases. In some rare cases, an Al-controlled helicopter has destroyed a Communications Mast. Sometimes they fly close to the ground and crash into a tree. The military don't use planes in combat, but they are constantly taking off at airports (unless you complete that airport to 100%) and you can often see them in the sky. The less than intelligent pilots sometimes crash their planes into skyskrapers, mountains, bridges and other high items. The incredibly stupid soldiers will sometimes ignore you, even in restricted areas. There have been cases of a player standing in front of an Elite, who barely gives him a second glance. The video then shows the player bumping into the soldier, which results in a tank arriving on the scene and tearing the player apart with a slug of steel. Quotes Funny thing is that even when there's no heat and they're talking among themselves, they're using sentences like "Eat lead!" and "Time to die!". When Rico approaches them *"Get out of my sight!" *"I've got my eyes on you!" *"Move along or I'll have you arrested!" *"Move it, white guy!" *"Out of the way, citizen!" *"What are you lookin' at?!?" Prior to battle *"It was a positive - send backup!" *"We have a visual - requesting backup!" *"Enemy sighted - all available units advance!" *"Enemy located - all units attack on sight!" *"O.K., move in - we got him!" *"Hostile spotida! Attack! Attack!" - They really do mispronounce "spotted" like that. *"Hey, you! Hold!" *"Hostile spotted in my sector!" Battle calls *"Come on, you piece of crap!" *"You piece of dung!" *"Eat lead!" *"For the glory of Panau!" *"Attack!" *"Let's finish this!" *"Now, you're gonna die!" *"Pandak Panay!" (Note: Soldiers will still say this, even after you sent their president to his death in a nuclear explosion.) *"He's a goner! He's burning, lah!" *"Come on!" *"He's hurt bad!" *"He's firing now!" *"Ha-ha! You're going down man!" *"Time to die!" *"You're gonna die like an animal!" *"He's bleeding like a word pig!" *"He's bleeding like a pig!" *"Bleed, you pig!" *"He's taking damage!" *"He's taking heavy damage!" *"He's bleeding out. Kill him!" *"You san of a biiiiiiiiitch!" *"Leave us in peace!" *"I have a clear shot!" *"Kill him!" *"No mercy!" *"Die!" - When shooting at faction members, usually with a Mounted Gun. Backup related *"We're dropping like flies here! Send more units!" *"Woho, backup is here!" - When pursuing Rico. *"Here comes the cavalry!" - When pursuing. *"Requesting air support! Repeat: Send air support immediately!" *"We need air support. Now!" *"Requesting air support!" *"We are under attack! Requesting air support!" When they can't see Rico *"Hah! We got him on the run!" *"Where is he?" *"Don't let him get away!" *"You can run but you can't hide!" *"I don't have a shot!" *"Regroup!" *"Crap, I can't get a shot!" *"Move out! Move out! Find him!" *"Going out of the... something?" *"He's trying to hide!" After they find Rico again *"Right here!" *"There's the bastard!" *"Now we got him!" *"There he goes!" *"That's him!" *"I see the target!" *"Ah - I see him!" *"Look! Over there." Commanding other soldiers *"Shoot that cover!" *"Hey, get on the gun!" - Commanding another soldier to take an unoccupied Mounted Gun. *"Move out! Move out!" *"Move out! Out! Out!" *"Take cover!" *"Cover me, I'm going in!" *"Everybody down!" *"Spread out, men!" Other situations *"He got away!" - When heat disappears. *"I've lost him!" - When heat disappears. *"Return to your positions!" - When heat disappears. *"We lost him!" - When heat disappears, or they can't see you. *"Hey, if he bleeds, we can sure kill him... something?" *"I'm moving in!" *"I'm going around!" *"Stop! That's our ride!" - When Rico steals one of their vehicles. Through a base intercom system *"Attention! Attention! There is a trespasser in the area. He must be seized at once!" *"All civilians wearing gang colors are considered enemy troops. Shoot to kill!" *"Alert! Alert! There is an air presence within the area! Alert! Alert!" - Usually spoken when there's no aircraft in the area. *"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" *"Our security has been breached. Intruders will be shot on site." *"Hostile has been sighted. Locate and kill!" Air Force *"Request for air support granted." *"We'll send a bird over. We'll take care of this." *"Panauan Air Force chopper on its way. ETA: thirty seconds." *"Backup has been sent." *"Panauan Air Force chopper arriving shorty." *"Hang in there, backup is arriving shorty." After they kill Rico *"The enemy is out!" *"He's down!" Video This video shows some of the mistakes the military do, but not only mistakes. thumb|left|600px Category:Content Category:Factions Category:Just Cause 2